My visit to Cappy Town
by nicolagirl
Summary: RIGHT BACK AT YA VERSE! This is a fanfic I wrote when I was 11 yrs old and boy is it awful. A story about my 11 year old self living in Cappy Town and befriending EVERYONE! Prepare for a Mary Sue who cannot spell and does not know what paragraphs are! Fell free to criticize and flame the story! ENJOY! R&R *read authors note for more info*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N So yeah this was one of my very first fanfictions I ever wrote and it sucks incredibly :D I wrote it when I was either 11 or 12. I was going through a Kirby: Right Back At Yah phase and decided to write a fanfic that involved me being transported into the world. I remember showing it to classmates and they would openly make fun of it and it would make me sad. But now, I understand why. So I decided to put it up here for you guys to have a laugh at my terrible writing and mary-sueish character :') I know I got good laughs from it.**

**BTW I actually started the story on chapter 2 because I guess I didn't know what the first chapter would be about. ALSO this is written word for word! No changes will be made :D**

**Anyway, be prepared for spellings errors, lack of paragraphs *grinds teeth* and me as a Mary-Sue. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

I landed straight in the middle of a field. And there was a town down in a hill that I was staring at! It was so beautiful! But there was something ugly behind me, a giant castle with green vines coming from the walls and for the cheery on top, a giant tower that was like a flying saucer or a U.F.O! I decided to go down to the town instead. While I was walking down I saw a little house, it looked so sweet.

"I must come here sometime," I said.

When I got into the town everyone stared at me and I stared at them. They were really different from humans. When I wasn't looking I banged into a boy with hair passed his eyes.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he shouted. He noticed I was a human and was amazed.

"Hey Tuff! Get over here!" shouted a little girl who was staring at me. "Hi, could you tell me where I am please?" I asked.

"Washington, what do you think, dumbo! Your in Cappy Town!" shouted the girl, "I'm Tiff and this is Tuff and somewhere around here is Kirby." Then a pink ball came out and smiled at me. "He's been watching you!" Tiff said.

"I'm Nicola!" I said. "Nice name, Nicole," Tuff said. Everyone mistakes me for Nicole! I made 3 more friends that day. They were very nice. But the thing is, Tiff and Tuff lived in the ugly castle. When we went in there was a snail. Then he stared at me because I was the first human in Cappy Town. Then we went into a door that had a hallway of rooms. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby took me to the last room and inside was a living room and some bedrooms, a lady and a man came up to me and said, "Ohh jolly good! We have a guest!"

It was eight 'O' clock and we sat at the table. "I almost forgot to introduce areselves," said the guy, "I'm Sir Ebrum."

"And I am Lady Like," said the lady. "I'm Nicola, don't mistake me for Nicole!" I said. "OK Natasha," said Lady Like. Then the doorbell rang. Tuff went over to the door and when he opened it that snail from the garden was standing there! "Hello Tuff. Do you mind if I come in?" said the snail. This snail was evil. He asked Tuff the question in an evil voice. "Ummm…no…" said Tuff. "Sir Ebrum, I do see that you have a human in Cappy Town." He said looking at me. He came in and sat down at the table. "Um…hi, snail boy," I said in a type of scared vioce, "I'm Nicola!"

"Nice name, Nicole!" he said. I'm really getting angry with people calling me different names!

"I'm Escargoon," he said. His name sounded like a French word 'Escargot,' Which means snail."Hi! Escargoon. Your name sounds a bit like Escargot!" I said. All he did was stare at me while he was talking. "Uh…Sir Ebrum, do you mind if I take Naomi to see King DeDeDe! He lovessss guests!" he said! When he asked every-one got nervus incase DeDeDe did something to me. "Well um…"said sir Ebrum. But then, Escargoon interrupted him and said, "Ok! Thanks a million!" Escargoon grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the small room. " I shouted goodbye before we got out of the room. As we ran down the hallway I said something most people say from Derry (**A.N. My hometown. Here comes the cringy lingo -_-' ) **

"What's the crack!?" Then he stopped running and started looking at me and asked, "what?"

"Oh its what us citizens from Derry say to ask whats up!" I explained.

"Oh right!" he said and then we started to run again. There was a door around the corner and Escargoon said, " Don't worry. Don't be shy, he doesn't bite!" When we walked in, there was a big guy who looked like a bird in a big chair!

"Escargoon, where were you," he asked. The guy had a really weird axcent.

"Sorry your majesty. I just went to see that human I was telling you about!" he answered then he pushed me up to the throne were the King was sitting. "Um…hi your majesty. I'm Nicola!" I said to the King. "Well, Nicola! Isn't that a pretty name!" he asked Escargoon, "Sure is, Sire!" he answered. Escargoon left the room singing the song'Valerie' to himself. "Hey, Nicola you should come over tomorrow," said King DeDeDe. "But you gotta be evil enough!"

"I've done evil things in my life! I've stole chocolate coins before, I elbowed my brother really hard in the nose once! I've got lots of bad comments in my homework diary from school, I lie a lot, I curse, I threaten to batter my little sister and say it in front of her, I'm completely spoilt and I'm a little racist!" I said. (**A.N WATCH OUT! WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE!"**) "Whats racist?" asked DeDeDe.

"Well, I have white skin, right, and you can get humans with black skin." I explained. I don't know if he understood it. Well I asked what time it was. "8.30," he said. "What!" I'm gonna miss Casualty!" I shouted. "If you want a casualty I have guns in that cupboard over there!" and he pointed at a small cupboard in a corner. "I ment the TV show," I said. He allowed me to go. I rushed down the hallway and got lost! Luckely, I bumped into Sir Ebrum. The castle was actually scary! I was crying down the hallway and shadows scared me but when I caught up with Sir Ebrum. He hugged me. "Ohh this place is so scary!" I said.

"Its okay, your safe and sound, dear!" Sir Ebrum said and he took me back to his room. Then I got some rest and slept on the sofa. I really loved Cappy Town . I have made lots of friends now, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Escargoon, and DeDeDe! Seven friends, I just hope Chelsea will be my friend again. This day was good!

***Breaths in deeply* So there it is…the first chapter of the my first ever fanfiction. My description of 'racist' was amazing *cough*. Oh and Chelsea was an old friend of mine so she's not really important to the story :') so go ahead laugh and comment and criticize it. It will only bring me joy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N So I got no reviews for chapter 1 (or 2 as I should say). Well let's see how chapter 2/3 goes :3 Before you begin though, 'Tickory' is meant to be Tokkori the bird character.**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke on the sofa I fell off it! "Huh mum? Uhhh…Ohh I forgot I', in Cappy Town!" I said. I yawned and stretched. I heard a bang on the window. When I went over, I pulled the blinds over. There was a small bird that looked dead. "Are you okay? Ohh…poor guy," I said sorrowfully. The he gave a twitch and started to fly again. "Oh my, I'm alive!" said the bird. It was amazing. "Oh my, you can talk! Thats amazing! A bird that talks!" I said. "OF COURSE I CAN TALK!" the bird said. "Hey whats going on," asked Tiff yawning and she came over to the window, "Tickory! Hey"

"Hey Tiff! Who's this?" asked Tickory. He must have been amazed because he's never seen a human. "This is Nicola, she's new here." Tiff said. "Hi, Nicola! Your really pretty." Tickory said. I thanked the little bird. Tiff and Tuff took me on a tour of the town. They took me to a resteraunt that was owned by a chef called Kawasaki! When I tasted the food that he cooks, I said, "This tastes better than vegetables!"

"Why thank you!" said Kawasaki. Then we went to see the mayor. He was really kind and funny. "If your ever sad come to me," said the mayor. Then we went to the police station to see the chief and his wife. "If you see any crimenals, come to me." He said. We went to a little museum (which was one room!) A toy store, a shop, and a garage. When I got back to the castle, Escargoon came rushing to me, "Hey, Natalie! I need to show you something!" he said. We ran up the hallway and ran up the stairs and then at the top there was a room. "So what do you think?" he asked. It was his bedroom it was so gothic! "Oh my god! This is so cool!" I said. "I know. But theres something better." He replied. He got box from under his bed. The lock was his head shape. When he put the key in, it opened automatically. Inside were a collection of rings. "Ohh dear God! There glam!" I said, "They are funky! I love that red cherry one! It's like East High **(High School Musical) **colour!"

"You can have it if you want," he said. "Ohh, thanks Escargoon! Thank you so much!" I replied. And then I hugged him.

"Um okay," he answered. Then the worst thing happened, "ESCARGOON!"

"Oh no, the King needs me, you can come with me if you want," Escargoon said. I said, "I would go see what DeDeDe wants."

"Escargoon where have you been?!" DeDeDe asked. "He was showing me his room! It was so cool!" I replied. "What is it," asked Escargoon. "Nothing I don't need you anymore," DeDeDe said walking towards the balcony. "Hey Nikki! I see something that you would like!" he said. He really made me angry when he called me Nikki! My mum calls me that! He thinks he's my parent or something! "What is it?" I asked. Thena giant bird flew from the sky! "Holy crud!" I shouted.

"That's Dynablade!" he said, "she's the best bird in Cappy Town."

"Yeh! She has a nice colour of wings!" I said. She was so beautiful. DeDeDe was right! I have a couple of pictures of her on my mobile. "Ohh…I forgot to show you NME!" Dedede said.

"Um…no. I don't like their music!" I said. "Ohh Night Mare Enterprises doesn't do music! They do music **( ;3 )**!" Dedede replied. He got me to sit on his throne and he pressed a button on it and something came from the ground, a plasma screen came from the walls. "Whats up big Dee! Um…hello may I help you?" said the guy on the screen. "Hello!" said Dedede popping up, "This is Nicola! I just wanted yah to see her!"

"Hi, Nicola!" the guy said. "He doesn't give his name out because the police are after him!" Escargoon told me. "Do you want anything, Nikki?" asked Dedede. "Yeah clothes, A gorgeous red vest, a pair of demin jeans, a black mini skirt and some high heel boots." I said.

The guy in the screen sent them to me in a transmitter. So I took the clothes and rushed to a spare room to get changed. I came out of the room looking like a bratz girl! **(AN I forgot to mention I also had an obsession with Bratz dolls.) **"Me ohh my, Nikki! You look like you came out of the wardrobe of fame!" Dedede said. "Um, Nikki, I thought you were a goth!" Escargoon said. "I'm sort of a goth!" I replied, "Do you guys mind if I went to show off for a little minuite?"

"No! Go ahead!" they all said. "Right guys, thanks," I replied. I ran down the hall to Sir Ebrums room. I knocked on the door and Tiff answered it. "Hey Nicola!" she said, "where did you get those clothes?"

"Online!" I replied, "Is Tickory there?"

"Yeh!" said Tiff. I went into the room and sat down on the table chairs Tickory was on eating some bird seed. "Hi Tickory!" I said. "Hi babes! You look so pretty in those clothes!" he replied.I really liked Tickory, he was so sweet to me. But Escargoon was sweet to me too. They're both two nice guys. One was a little cute guy and the other guy who has a lot of things in common with me! "You should see where I live. I live in a little house outside the castle." Tickory said. "I've passed that house when I got here!" I replied, "It's nice."

"Kirby lives in the tree beside it!" he said. Kirby hopped up on the table and pointed an apple to me. "Thanks Kirby!" I said.

"Hry Kirby, remember last week when Dedede got one of his plans again, we spied on him! And then we made Escargoon tell us the details!" said Tuff,

"Wyyoo!" said Kirby. Everyone started to laugh. "Hey Nicole, are you ok?" asked Tuff.

"Ohh…yeah, and my names Nicola!" I replied. I really felt sorry for Dedede. "Do you want to see my house?" asked Tickory. "Yeah, sure!" I replied. So we went to his house. When we arrived he showed me all his stuff. "No one uses TV anymore because King Dedede made a new channel called DDD." Said Tickory. "Do you mind if I turned it on?" I asked. "Sure!" he replied. When I turned on the TV Eastenders was on in Cappy Town version.

"Yeah I see what you mean!" I said.

There were lots of TV shows been taken over. The X Factor became the D Factor! It was awful. Then the mail man came and posted a poster in the door. "Hmm…whats this?" Tickory asked as he opened the poster up, "Oh good! It finally came! The Cappy Concert night! Yeah!"

"Um…Tickory, take it easy! What is the Cappy Concert night?" I asked. "It's the most best night in Cappy Town. But King Dedede and Escargoons going to be there." He replied. "Oh! Thanks for warning me!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. OK this chapter is quite cringy so I wouldn't be surprised if you guys all sued me 'cause you need serious dental treatment from grinding you teeth :') So be prepared!**

**Chapter 4**

It was the night to remember, the night of fame, it was the Cappy Concert night. I went to King Dedede and asked him could I use NME to get a nice outfit.

"Hey Nicks! Whats up?" The TV guy asked.

"I need a gorgeous, hip and funky outfit!" I said. Then the guy sent me a little vest that was black and it had a red and purple heart on it, I had a little black mini skirt and black tites. I had black ancle boots. I had gold hoop magnet ear rings, a necklace with a red pendant, Ten multi-coloured bracelets and the ring Escargoon let me keep. I rushed to Tiff's room after to get my hair done. She put my fringe in a quiff and she straightened the rest of my hair. When we got there, there was a snack bar, a dance-floor, a fountain and lots of other fun things! Everyone danced and sang and it was a great night. When I saw Tiff, Tuff and Kirby I rushed over to them. "Hey girl! Hey guys!" I said. "I saw this girl with a gorgeous top!" I usually talk like this at home. I put my hands in my pocket and felt something. When I pulled it out I was surprised. "Oh my gosh! Chewing gum! Thanks for giving me free gum NME! This rocks!" I shouted. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I guess this is a great night!" said Tiff laughing. Suddenly everyone made way for King Dedede's car and people stared at it when it stopped driving. Then Dedede and Escargoon hopped out the car and Dedede said, "Lets get this party started!"

"Yeah!" shouted Escargoon. When everyone walked away I went over to both of them.

"Hey guys! This partys cool and its only stared!" I said. "Is it just me or are you a little hyperactive?" Escargoon said smiling. "Yeah a little!" I said. Later on, we got chairs and put them next to the small stage and Tiff and Tuff done a little preformance. They were singing 'Bop To The Top' from High School Musical. They were actually good at it. Then the mayor got up on the stage and asked something fantastic! "Who wants to sing next?" he asked, "How about you Nicola?"

"Ohh, I don't sing in public. Sorry." I replied. "ohh, please comeon, please do it for us!" Everyone said. Then Kirby came out of the crowd and said, "Please."

"Okay," I replied, then everyone cheered! When I got on the small stage, I started to sing 'Fabulouse' from High School Musical 2. After that everyone came to me and said I had a fantastic voice! I was so lucky! Sir Ebrum and Lady Like came up to me and praised me too. "That voice of your is a harmony!" shouted Lady Like. "Thanks," I replied, "Thank you!"

"I've won medals for singing! Four bronze and one silver. But no gold!" I said. "Really?! That's amazing!" Sir Ebrum said "Here I'm going to see someone!" I said. They said good bye. I went off to find Tiff, Tuff and Kirby. "Hey Tiff! You guys were amazing! It was so cool!" I said. Tuff replied, "so were you! I never knew you like High School Musical!"

"Could you excuse me!" I said, "I have to get a drink!" I walked on to have a drink. When I got to the snack bar, I asked the guy for cola. I gave him two Dedede dollars and said, "keep the change!"

"Isn't it a good night?" said a voice.

"Who was that," I asked and I noticed a mysterious figure beside me, he was wearing a black cape. His eyes were yellow and he had a helmet on, "hey! I've never met you before!" He stared at me for 2 seconds. "I'm Medaknite," He said. He had a Spanish accent. "I'm Nicola!" I replied, "Oh by the way…it is a good night!" Then Tickory flew over to me and said, "hey nick! That singing voice of yours is good."

"Thanks Tickory," I said, "hey Tickory what time is it?"

"IT's arounf half twelve. The nights almost over!" he said. Then I started to giggle and said, "are you tired?" When it was 1.00 in the morning, me, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby walked back to the castle talking about the Cappy Concert. "This night was slamming!" If I stay up at night I watch channel nine music videos but I never sing to them!" I said. "Whyyoh!" Kirby said. We all started to laugh and then Tuff told us a joke. "Hey, guys! What does a sea captain eat for breakfast? Boat Meal!" he said We all stared to laugh because I never heard a joke like that. This night was a night to remember.


End file.
